MBV Rewritten
by derp derp
Summary: A rewritten version of my first FF story, My Bloody Valentine.


**Author's Notes:**

Well here it is; the first instalment of the rewritten My Bloody Valentine. I'd like to think I've improved much since when I first started the story a couple of years ago. But that's up for you to decide.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this version a lot more than the original. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and favourites you gave My Bloody Valentine, and I hope that I don't let you down with this one. But! Without further ado, I give you . . .

My Bloody Valentine – Rewritten.

~ Hoshiko

It had been several days since the storm had started, and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. As rain drops the size of bullets crashed to the ground, the clouds rubbed together to create rumbling thunder and bolts of lightning that struck the ground below ferociously. Deadly winds howled outside, blowing twigs, leaves and other bits through the air at a tremendous force, almost ripping trees from their roots and slamming doors and windows shut.

Not exactly the most ideal weather for anything to be done, most inhabitants under the storm found themselves locked inside, waiting for it to finally pass so they could resume their daily lives.

Needless to say, it was proving to be a rather dull week, especially for those at the hidden Akatsuki base, one member in particular.

Hoshiko Nana, whilst not exactly an official member but still ranked higher than subordinate, loathed storms. As sat at one of the windows located in the living area, staring out in to the darkness with a painfully bored expression plastered on her face, she mentally cursed the weather and willed it to hurry up and finish.

She absolutely hated sitting around with nothing to do, so much so that she had resorted the placing booby traps about the base to cure herself of boredom. Of course, they weren't lethal traps (Pein would probably rip her to shreds if she ended up accidently killing someone) but they could still do some damage to those who sprung them.

Accompanying her in the room were a few other members, but she paid them no mind as she rested her chin in her palm and continued to stare. After a while, she took out a Kunai from the pouch located on her hip and began to twirl it through her fingers dangerously. The feel of the cold metal and the whirring sound it made was soothing to Nana, as well as the knowing that she could kill someone with it in one single blow.

She wasn't exactly the sanest person in the world; in fact it was quite the opposite. She was a borderline psychopath, masochist and sadist. She thrived on killing and torture - it was something she'd been brought up doing, having not had the 'normal' upbringing you would expect anyone to have. Years of sexual abuse, torture and ruthless training had certainly twisted the young girl's mind.

There were times that even Nana thought she should be locked away in a cell or put out of her misery, but she usually brushed it aside and continued her life as normal as she possibly could. There were many ninja like her out there, and they were doing just fine. Heck, even some of the Akatsuki members themselves had been through worse than she had.

Growing tired of twirling the Kunai, she gripped the handle and drove it in to the windowsill with a light grunt. The sound of metal hitting wood seemed to catch a few of the Akatsuki's attention, she could feel their eyes watching her, but she paid little notice to them until Deidara spoke up.

"Bored Nana-chan un?" He asked, fingers smoothing and bending his chakra clay in to little figures – something he usually did when he didn't have anything else to do.

"How did you ever guess?" Nana muttered sarcastically, turning around to face the blond male, leaning back against the sill and regarding him with a raised brow.

Chuckling, the bomber returned his gaze to his clay. He had expected her to react as such, having spent the most time with the girl, as she was usually placed under his care when on missions. "I don't know un, maybe it's because of the dark aura you seem to be emitting," He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders, a smirk spread across his features as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then, the room with filled with the sound of an explosion from further down the hall, accompanied by a stream of curse words from the poor victim of Nana's trap. Getting up, Nana ran to the door and peered around the corner with a horrible grin upon her face as she watched the victim with glee.

"What the fuck Nana? You should know better than to leave fucking Exploding Tags lying around!" Hidan shouted as he entered the room, covered in burn marks and soot before taking a seat on the sofa. Noticing her still grinning at him, his brows furrowed.

"I don't know what the fuck you're playing at but you'd better be fucking careful," He growled threateningly.

Nana raised both of her rose pink brows in mock fear before they fell and she continued to smirk at him. "Or what, gonna tell me to watch my back?" She asked before snorting and rolling her eyes at him. "You could at least _try _to scare me. Really Hidan-san, I'm quite disappointed,"

Feeling his eyes narrow on her, she blew him a kiss and skipped back to her chair, sitting down and looking out of the window again, the satisfaction that one of her traps had worked slowly drifting off as boredom resumed.

For one reason or another, Hidan and Nana had never seen eye to eye. There had always been a tension between the two that not even Pein could explain. They just naturally seemed to hate each other ever since they'd laid eyes on each other. Most of the members found their behaviour towards one another amusing, and it was always entertaining to watch them as they engaged in shouting matches and occasional tussles.

"You're a fucking bitch sometimes, you know that?" Hidan said suddenly, earning himself a clip around the back of the head from Kisame, who was reading the local newspaper without much interest to what was going on around him.

As Hidan opened his mouth to complain, Kisame looked up. "Don't be mean to Nana-chan," He said simply before turning the page and beginning to read.

Hidan seemed gobsmacked that Nana was being defended. "What the hell? What are you defending her for?" He asked, standing up in frustration and facing Kisame.

The fish-like ninja looked up again and folded his paper over, setting down on the table that sat beside the sofa before he rose up to tower above Hidan, glaring down upon him with a creepy sort of grin across his face.

"Because," He began, his white eyed stare unnerving the other male slightly. "She is an asset to the Akatsuki and has earned the respect of every one of us. Just because you have a personal vendetta against her doesn't mean we have to tolerate you being horrible to her all the time,

"Besides, she only set those traps because she's bored, which you would probably do if you were in the same situation,"

Nana flashed Kisame a brilliant and grateful smile before she stuck her tongue out at Hidan and turned back to the window again as Kisame sat down and picked up the paper again. The silver haired male clenched his fists in annoyance and shot Nana a dirty look.

"Well if she's bored she should find something else to fucking do," He started, causing her to look over at him with a dangerous look on her face. "She's a woman, so she shouldn't find it hard in finding some housework to do or something,"

The room went still, all eyes landing upon Hidan.

In one swift movement, Nana had appeared behind Hidan, a Kunai held against his throat, shaking as Nana trembled with withheld rage.

"What did you just say?" She asked carefully, letting the blade graze his neck lightly, drawing blood that trickled down Hidan's skin. The male smirked somewhat at his, keeping very still.

"No matter what you do, I can't die," He said without any hint of fear for his life. Of course, being immortal had its advantages, this being one of them. He enjoyed it when Nana got angry, because she could never kill him, no matter how hard she tried.

However, instead of being put off, Nana grinned and poked her tongue out, running it along the fresh wound and tasting his blood as her warm breath made Hidan shudder. "That doesn't matter, I don't need to kill you," She whispered gently. "I can just cut your dick off and then sew it to your head, which I will also cut off so there's nothing you can do about it,"

She let her tongue trail from the cut up to his ear lobe and gently bit down on it as Hidan stood there silently, unable to think of anything to counteract the remark. Nana chuckled at his silence and lowered her Kunai, stepping away from Hidan.

"So next time you have something to say about gender roles, just remember I can render your manhood useless in the space of five minutes you fucking ignorant piece of shit," She hissed venomously before turning around and stalking off out of the room.

Hidan stayed rooted to the spot as the others watched Nana leave. After a moment or two of silence, it was finally Tobi who broke the tension filled silence.

"Holy crap!" He said in amazement. "Nana just swore!"


End file.
